


《吊桥效应》chapter（2）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM! – Fandom
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 我要他活着， 哪怕远在不为人知的地方，活着来折磨我，逃离我，只要他活着。





	《吊桥效应》chapter（2）

Thor在天蒙蒙亮的时候被人叫醒了，是那个一直跟着Loki的司机，似乎对他们裸睡在一张床上的事毫不惊讶。

“你该走了，”高大的beta将一套衣服扔在Thor的胸口，并不在意自己会吵醒他的雇主，“去把身上任何不属于自己的东西都洗干净。”

Thor没吭声，他是被当成酒吧舞男带来的，Loki的下属想要防备他会拿着DNA做些什么也无可厚非。探员起身后将滑落的被子盖回了身侧alpha的肩头，他总觉得不对劲，以Loki一贯的强势绝不会容许下属对自己的私事指手画脚。

Thor走进还残存着情潮气息的浴室，那道冷冷盯在自己背后的视线终于消失了。探员拧开淋浴后悄悄走回了门边，然而从门缝里看见的景象让他毛骨悚然。

不，是愤怒，惊疑，以及心痛。

卧室的灯被打开了，一直睡着的Loki睁开眼睛，在那个beta发出“评估受损情况”的指令后赤身裸体地下床站定。

男人绕着Loki走了一圈，麻木地扫视着alpha身上的爱痕和伤口，手中巴掌大小的电子屏幕似乎正在记录着什么数据。

探员的呼吸渐渐粗重了起来，他不知道是什么能让骄傲又执拗的Loki屈服到这个地步，而接下来那个beta的举动让他险些控制不住冲出浴室。

神色空洞的黑发alpha垂下了胳膊，似乎对这样的检查习以为常。beta戴上了医用的橡胶手套，从西装的内侧口袋拿出了采集体液样本的容器。

一直低垂着头的Loki突然看向了浴室，Thor以为自己被发现了，但背对着自己的beta并没有扭头。

“别看。”那张总是勾着漫不经心笑意的薄唇无声地开口，苍白而颤抖，“别看，Thor。”

beta指检的手法很专业，但Loki在肠道被异物入侵的时候还是绷紧了脊背。采集体液之后，alpha终于被允许回到床上，蜷缩起来的姿势和Thor离开之前一模一样。

“要是那个alpha让你染病，新载体会更快地替代你。”beta将容器装回口袋后脱下手套，也回到了Thor离开之前自己站立的地方。

如果探员没有偷窥到这一切，他可能永远都一无所知。

载体？这究竟怎么回事……

“odinson？Thor·odinson！”探员回过神，Natasha单手握着方向盘扭头看着他，“你到底怎么回事？要是这个任务再出差错，Fury不会再给你机会了。”

三个月之前，Thor被蒙着眼送回了酒吧。他无法说出别墅的具体方位，那次行动也宣告彻底失败。Natasha替她的探员在Fury面前求了情，让Thor还能和自己一起执行其他任务。

“Nat，你有没有想过Fury可能没有把所有的真相都告诉我们？庞贝也许没那么简……”

“你已经没有插手那个任务的资格了，odinson探员。”Natasha强硬地打断了Thor，他们盯梢的贩毒团伙正在码头上交易，“我知道的和你一样多。”

Thor没说话，总是随和热情的眼神渐渐冷了下来。Natasha抿紧了嘴唇，毫不示弱地和他对视。

“我相信你，Nat。”探员终究还是收敛了信息素中的压迫力，眯着眼睛笑了起来，“这次不用留活口，对吗？”

“别把尸体搞得太难看，Thor。”红发的女alpha耸了耸肩，仿佛那一瞬间的剑拔弩张从未存在。

Natasha总觉得快要瞒不住了。

Loki浑浑噩噩地睁开眼睛，他被停止进食了四天，手臂和胸口都插着注射溶液的导管。屏幕上飞速刷新着芯片里的数据，alpha嘶哑地呻吟了一声，因为神经性的剧痛低下了头。

暗室的另一个角落，那具和自己长得一摸一样的新生克隆体还没有意识，Loki的冷汗流进了眼里，庞贝储存在他大脑芯片中的情报正在被抽离，和地球上其他载体的交流链接也被切断。

也好。alpha汗湿的黑发披散在领口，他的大脑没有一刻能像现在这般清净。

“Adam。”高大的beta端着水走进暗室，Loki就着杯沿喝了一口，然后咧着嘴角笑了起来，“也许下一个Loki会比我省心很多，你终于能甩掉我了。”

“为了维持原有的社交关系，新载体克隆了你海马体中无法被消除的记忆。”Adam的眼中看不出情绪，哪怕他并不是克隆体，“但你的记忆还是会因为副作用被打乱或断层。”

Adam监管的第一个载体是Loki的上代，alpha总觉得他在透过自己怀恋着谁，可惜这一代的Loki不可能会懂。

“为什么要报告庞贝需要把我提前销毁？”Loki直接问了出来。

“因为我要让你的身体还足够强壮的时候，能应付庞贝无尽的追杀。”

“什么？”Loki身上的输液管被拔了下来，然后是手铐和锁链被解开，“Adam，他们会杀了你！”

“跑，千万别被庞贝找到。”那是Loki唯一一次在他的监管者眼中看见如此决绝却又畅快的神色，“我终于能救你了，Loki。”哪怕并不是为了他。

alpha头也不回地奔逃远去，警报在三秒后被触动，子弹穿透了Adam的胸膛，Loki的心脏在枪响时颤了颤，随即在击倒追兵后跳上了运输实验室物资的货车。

车厢里的运输工一窝蜂地扑了上来，Loki拔出扎在大腿里的蝴蝶刀反击，嘶吼着将勒住自己脖子的壮汉踹下了车。枪声在狭窄的空间里轰出了耳鸣，alpha在肩膀被射穿时纹丝不动，拧断了最后一个敌人的喉咙。

愿他在英灵殿上等着你，Adam。

血流失的速度很快，Loki按着肩膀上的贯穿伤慢慢滑倒下来，他无处可逃，脑海中唯一能想到的名字只有一个。

和渐渐麻木的指尖一起，不甘消亡地挣扎，只有那一个名字。

Thor一直没有放弃寻找Loki，然而没有神盾局提供的线人，他就像大海捞针般徒劳无功。深夜中巨响的擂门声吵醒探员时，他正好在当天刚刚被准许出院。

Thor无比庆幸自己没有在医院逗留，他猝不及防地接住了从门外摔进来的Loki，被alpha的体重带得一起摔到了地板上，血腥味浓重得像刚从乱葬岗里爬出来。

“两处刀伤一处枪伤，子弹直接穿透不用手术。”Loki抓着Thor的手痉挛发抖，而嗓音冷静得异常，“我甩掉了追兵，别送我去医院。”

话音刚落，早已是强弩之末的alpha轰然倒下。

“Loki？你怎么...Fuck！保持清醒！Lo.......”

他安全了，Loki在沉入黑暗前想。至少在Thor身边，他还能好好睡一觉。

Loki很少做梦，人脑是世上最精密的仪器，想要植入外来芯片就必须有取舍。载体们可以拥有肉体上的欲望，但不能有任何会背叛庞贝的私念。

因而庞贝剥夺了载体支配情感的神经，Loki用程序和逻辑分析该如何社交，高效建立利益关系，甚至享受烟酒和性爱，却无法对任何人产生感情。

所以他不恨把自己当动物监视和检查的Adam，也回应不了Thor的感情。

Loki睁开眼，他身上的伤口都被处理好了，因为发炎而有些低烧。Thor气息沉沉地趴在他身上，那根干得Loki死去活来的阴茎还插在alpha的屁股里，金发乱糟糟地蹭在亚麻色的枕头上。

操。Loki瞪着天花板微弱地呻吟了一声，他的脑子果然已经被药剂弄坏了。

Loki记得自己昏睡了三四天，再醒来的时候就已经被Thor带到了安全屋。让神盾局插手这件事让他很反感，更何况那个红头发的女特工显然瞒了Thor很多事。

但在Loki昏迷的这段时间里，Thor已经都搞清楚了，如果Natasha还打算隐瞒什么，估计他会直接冲到fury的办公室里去。

然后呢？Thor还没有醒，Loki忍耐着肠道里的不适继续回忆。

他们天崩地裂地吵了一架，Loki把所有尖刻伤人的话都砸在了Thor脸上，还单方面地揍了他几拳。Thor说他并不在乎Loki能不能回应他，于是气得口不择言的Loki说出了他最违心的那句话。

他对Thor说，你就是个舔着别人屁股倒贴的下贱蠢货。

Thor醒了，他看着Loki愣了愣，然后撑起身体退了出来。alpha暗蓝色的眼里看不出太多情绪，他起身随便套了条运动裤，然后离开了卧室。

Loki哀叹着像死鱼一样翻了个身，但凡他还有一点良知，就绝不会对Thor说出那种伤透人心的蠢话。

没过多久，alpha闻到客厅里传来加热速食品的香气。Loki在饮食上很挑剔，但他已经饿得肠胃都快开始打结，只好厚着脸皮挪出卧室，祈祷Thor没有生气到连点吃的都不给他。

“我很抱歉。”显然那个热狗是留给Loki的，他拖开椅子坐了下来，嚼着满嘴的食物含含糊糊地开口，“我昨天....只是口不择言了，我不是那个意思。” 

“我知道。”Thor语气很淡，甚至没有抬眼看他。Loki突然怀念起那个莽撞却热情的卧底探员了，他慢吞吞地吃完了热狗，舔着手指上的沙拉发呆。

那份点燃矛盾的证人保护计划皱巴巴地被扔在沙发上，Loki无法背叛庞贝协助神盾局的调查，否则就会被大脑里的芯片烧穿头骨。

那如果取出芯片呢？他就会失去所有记忆，运气好的话还能记得怎么吃饭排泄。

削瘦的alpha走进浴室，在热水下控制着括约肌排出Thor昨晚射进去的精液。Loki捂着脸靠在墙上，沾到水的伤口让他痛得鼻尖发酸。

他忍受不了自己一无所知地任人摆布，哪怕Thor承诺会一直陪伴保护他，但......Loki绝不会把自己的命运赌在任何人手上。

Thor似乎完全死心了，Loki几次看见他在浴室艰难地给自己的伤口换药，问他是否需要帮助时却被疏离地拒绝。探员依旧有出不完的任务，庞贝的追兵把Thor的公寓翻得底朝天，但他在安全屋过夜时也只在沙发上睡。

一个月后，Loki最严重的枪伤也终于拆线了，他规划了之后的逃亡路线，似乎已经没有理由停留。Thor三天没有出现过了，也许他也不想面对这场无言以对的离别。

但就在Loki离开前的那一晚，他突然回来了。

浓重的酒气和血腥味充斥着整个安全屋，alpha连信息素也变得呛鼻辛辣。Loki打开灯，发现探员的左臂上被啤酒瓶敲出了一个骇人的伤口，连忙翻出医药箱把Thor摁在了沙发上。

“你是喝了多少才能被几个混混打成这样？”Loki皱着眉夹出碎玻璃，安全无里没有麻药，缝针时Thor只是绷紧了肌肉，依旧一声不吭，“你他妈有本事就别滚回.....唔！”

Thor吻住alpha的力气似乎是想从他的嘴唇上撕下一块肉，被酒精腐蚀得混沌深黯的瞳孔里燃着簇簇暗火，Loki细细地倒吸了一口气，闭着眼含住了alpha的舌尖。

“我先帮你缝针。”alpha收尾的动作很快，合上医疗箱后解开Thor的衬衫纽扣吻了上去。Loki顺着他的胸膛一直吻到了小腹，然后解开了探员的皮带。

酗酒醉汉的味道实在不怎么好，alpha削瘦的面颊被阴茎顶得鼓了起来，深喉时鼻尖埋在了深金的耻毛里，Loki的咽喉被刺激得两眼湿润通红，但还是按住Thor的手继续帮他口交。

这是我唯一能和你感同身受的情绪，是我欠你的债。

alpha的舌尖更加粗粝，Loki用手撸动吞不进去的地方，舔过茎身时让Thor硬得连血管都浮现了出来，然后扶着探员的肩跨坐在他的大腿上，一边吻他一边扩张自己的后穴。

Thor醉得连回应都有些迟缓，仰着头被Loki压在沙发上，低喘着用右臂揉捏着alpha劲瘦的腰。他们很久没做过了，Loki扶着Thor胀硬的性器咬牙往下坐时，痛得小口小口抽气。

“Loki.....”Thor清醒了一些，皱着眉托住了他的臀部，“别勉强，你不用.....” “我想做，Thor。”alpha的肠道紧实温热，就算被强行撑开也不会服软，Loki咬着探员汗津津的耳廓呢喃，“帮帮我......我想让你操我.....”

Thor被蛊惑了般抱住Loki，眼里浓重的酒意重新席卷上来。探员粗壮的胳膊稍一用力，就让Loki直接整个坐到了底，然后压着他的大腿向上挺动起腰杆。alpha的穴口的褶皱几乎被撑平，Loki弓着背抱住了Thor的脖颈，苍白的指尖颤抖着穿过他沙金色的发尾。

alpha瘦长的身体被顶得止不住往上蹿，于是被压在了狭窄的沙发上操干。Loki疼得有些发懵，夹紧了Thor起伏律动的腰杆才没掉下沙发，他在被内射了一次后才因为精液的润滑好受了一些，抓着Thor肌肉虬结的脊背喘息了起来。

“Thor，Thor.....”Loki叫了探员好几声才被听见，alpha已经醉得快认不清人了，有些迷茫地看着身下因为快感和疼痛扭曲的面孔，“抱我去床上做.....哈嗯！”

“操你....嗯！哈啊.....”Loki没想到Thor直接托着他的屁股站了起来，单手就能抓着他的腰边肏边走。从伤口里流出来的血淅淅沥沥撒了一地，高大的alpha们缠抱着撞上门框，带倒了衣架，最后才气喘吁吁地倒进了床垫里。

安全屋老旧的床架晃动了起来，Loki的胸口被抓地生疼，Thor粗喘着吮吸啃咬着他的乳尖和胸上的软肉，按着他的腿根大开大合地抽插了起来，粗硬的性器整根肏进去再拔出，弄得Loki肠壁和软肉都火辣辣地疼。

Loki可以确定Thor是不清醒的，否则他根本不会纵容自己目的不纯的勾引。但只要他的喘息和呻吟里掺杂了一丝一毫的痛呼，alpha挺动腰杆的力度就会轻柔下来，直到Loki故意撕咬拉扯惹怒了Thor，才会又被卡着腰暴躁凶悍地肏开痉挛的肉壁。

“哈啊....嗯！呃唔.....”alpha的肠道容纳不了太多精液，Thor帮Loki抠弄出来后没有急着继续，而是让他跪趴着翘起屁股，压着alpha的后腰替他扩张得更加松软，“唔.....Thor？你嗯.....”

Loki以为Thor酒醒了，撑着胳膊扭头看他，可那双蓝眼睛里依旧涣散混沌。

他在用本能做这些。Loki喘息着埋下了头，因为疼痛大过快感他一直没有勃起，Thor还是注意到了。

本来就被撑大的穴口容纳了三根手指，Thor按揉着微硬的突起抽插搅弄，直到alpha忍不住呻吟着扭动臀部往他的手指上坐，才咬着他的后颈重新肏了进去。

“哈嘶....呃！嗯啊......”Loki爽得直接趴了下来，肉壁绞得Thor闷哼了一声，然后结结实实地压着他顶弄了起来。alpha的幅度没有之前大，粗硬的阴茎变着角度在烂熟的软肉里戳刺抽动，胯骨把被撞红的臀肉挤压得变形，只要一动就能弄出淫靡的水声。

Loki的呻吟都变了调，头皮发麻地挺起腰迎合Thor的动作，他不用被顶到前列腺就能高潮，在床单上磨蹭的性器半勃着流出浑浊的体液。Thor又在抓揉Loki的胸部，他怀疑这混蛋把自己当成了姑娘，肿胀的胸肉被捏得从指缝里漏出来，两人交合的地方也满汤汤地流出精液。

“什么？”他们最后一起高潮的时候，Thor含混地说了句什么。Loki粗喘着捧起alpha沉甸甸的脑袋晃了晃，被酒气喷得一阵窒息。

“Loki.....你.....”Thor拍开Loki的手，迷糊地抱着他闭上了眼睛。Loki侧头贴着他的嘴唇又问了一遍，在听清他的话后终于忍不住颤抖了起来。

他说：“我爱你，Loki。”  
在永别的前夜，Thor终于陷入沉睡。

Thor不会记得这一晚，他依旧会把这个秘密带进坟墓，把一切痴缠当做冲动的占有欲或普通的喜欢，随便那是什么，Loki不必对他负责。

但就在这个注定被埋没的夜晚，情感残缺的克隆体紧紧抱住了他，痛恨自己无法流出一滴眼泪来祭奠。

凉风掀起了窗帘，让一缕夜色葳蕤的月光溜了进来。

“唔......”Thor捂着宿醉的脑袋从床上坐起来，阳光好得一反常态。他捡起客厅里散落的外套和靠垫，有些迷茫地四下看了看，“Loki？”

外套上还残余着主人的余温，但不会有人回答他了。

Natasha拿着备用钥匙走进安全屋时，觉得这见鬼的味道像是有什么东西死在了里面。Thor反应迟钝地抬头看着她，声带被啤酒烧灼得像破烂的风箱。

“我只是在休年假，Nat，应该还剩几天.....”“我想你得先看看这个，”Natasha心中暗叹着摇了摇头，把手里的资料丢在了探员面前，“神盾局在市中心发现了Loki·laufeyson的踪迹，但从他毫发未损的情况来看，应该不是从你这儿溜走的那个人。”

Thor终于有了点反应，他就着昏暗的光线翻看档案，捏着纸张的手微微颤抖了起来。

“Loki大脑里被庞贝删除情报的芯片损毁严重，它正在排斥载体的神经和血肉，”Natasha不忍地握住了Thor的肩膀，终于替他认清了现实，“Loki的记忆会越来越混乱，等到芯片彻底报废排异的时候......他会比死还痛苦，直到被腐蚀成一个皮包骨头的空壳。”

Natasha感到手掌下的身躯一瞬间垮了下去，Thor抓住了她的手，从喉咙里挤出悲怆嘶哑的呜咽。

“我得救他，Nat，我要把他找回来......”  
我要他活着， 哪怕远在不为人知的地方，活着来折磨我，逃离我，只要他活着。


End file.
